


I Don't Like Thunder

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata's Family (Mention), Kageyama Tobio (Mention), M/M, Scared Hinata, Tsukishima Kei (Mention) - Freeform, Yamaguchi's Family (Mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoyo and Yamaguchi walk home together for the first time and learn a little bit about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but meh. A story is a story :D
> 
> Also, I have no idea if the manga mentions Yamaguchi's family at all (I haven't gotten that far) so, I kinda made it up :3 Sorry if it's wrong.

There was a rare occurrence happening today. Like, extremely rare. So rare in fact, that neither boy saw it coming. As they walked home together, they wondered how their friends were doing. The shorter boy speaking first after their excited volleyball conversation died down.

"Do you think Kageyama and Tsukishima will be ok?"

The taller boy looked down at the smaller with shock written on his face. He relaxed a little, brain in thought, before replying.

"I think they will Hinata. It is just a cold after all."

Shoyo nodded with a sigh. "But they're never ill Yamaguchi. It's slightly worrying."

Yamaguchi nodded. What Hinata said was true, and if he was honest, he was worried as well. Though, he did blame them for their illnesses. After all, who angers a 'King' enough for him to tackle you into a river? Only Tsukishima. He sighed, mentally wishing them well.

The trip grew silent again as the boys walked down the road. Shoyo was pushing his bike and Yamaguchi wondered why he hadn't left yet. After all, it was getting cloudy and the two don't really talk. Though, he does feel happy Shoyo stuck around. It gave him someone to talk to, and he could learn a bit about the ginger.

So far, he had learned that Shoyo had a sister called Natsu. And that she was the spitting image of Shoyo. Seriously, he showed him a picture and Yamaguchi thought it was a younger Shoyo. It really shocked him.

He also learnt that Shoyo is a dependable brother. He had told him many stories of his sister being ill or afraid and him being her knight in ink black armor. Shoyo himself used that phrase. Stating that being in Karasuno meant even your armour was black. It amused Yamaguchi to imagine everyone in black armour instead of a uniform. He kind of thought most players suited it. In his mind, it definitely made Hinata more intimidating.

Along the way, he had also shared information with Shoyo. He told him that he's an only child, and that his parents live elsewhere. When Shoyo asked why, he simply said business. He did however feel the need to comfort Shoyo, telling him that he lived with his aunt. Shoyo's face had been a sad one before that, then it brightened and he said that she was the best aunt ever. Which made Yamaguchi laugh. Hinata hadn't even met her and she was already the best aunt ever. He wondered what he would say if he actually met her.

A moment later, the silence disappeared as Shoyo began singing to himself. Yamaguchi was a tad shocked at the gingers taste, not expecting English music to flow from the decoy's mouth. Especially considering his grades in that class. However, when the song ended and Shoyo started another, Yamaguchi couldn't help but join in. As the sky darkened with clouds, the two walked along, singing a musicless karaoke.

* * *

 

It was almost time to split up now, and Yamaguchi felt a little sad at the knowledge. He had had fun walking with Shoyo. He suspects it's because there wasn't two tall teammates at each others throats the whole time.

As they reached the corner, a drop landed behind them. Yamaguchi turned to Hinata and smiled. Shoyo smiled back, and was about to say good bye, when the rain came pelting down. Shoyo winced at the cold smashing his head as Yamaguchi groaned in annoyance. It just couldn't wait until he got home, could it?

A flash of fear spread across the gingers face as he bounced nervously on the spot. Yamaguchi furrowed his brow in confusion before realisation hit.

"You're house is over the mountain isn't it?"

Shoyo nodded.

"Come with me then. You can't climb that in this weather."

Before Shoyo could protest, Yamaguchi grabbed his arm and pulled him down the street. His bike rattled along at the unsteady pace being set. Yamaguchi didn't care though. He just wanted them both at his house and out of the rain.

* * *

 

Once they reached Yamaguchi's house, Shoyo pinned his bike to the fence and followed the taller teen inside. The wind having picked up and messing up their hair. Although, it didn't really change Shoyo's, much to Yamaguchi's amazement.

They carefully toed off their shoes before Yamaguchi lead Shoyo up to his room. He hadn't even noticed the shaking or worried look Shoyo had. Too intent on finding spare clothes and letting each boy shower.

Yamaguchi showered first, letting Shoyo rummage through his clothes to find ones that fit. When he emerged, he had just a towel around his waist and was using another to dry his hair. He walked up behind Shoyo and tapped his shoulder, startling the boy.

"It's your turn."

He said with a smile. Shoyo smiled back and nodded. Yamaguchi saw how weak it was and questioned it in his mind but not verbally.

"Ok. Thank you for letting me stay and use your shower."

Yamaguchi waved his hand in dismissal before picking up his underwear. Shoyo scurried out of the room, pile of clothes in his arms, and headed for the bathroom. A moment later, there was a flash and a bang. Though, the bang was from Yamaguchi's bathroom.

He ran down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Hinata?!"

There was a groan and a clack before Shoyo answered.

"Sorry, just got startled by the flash."

Yamaguchi sighed in relief. He was worried that it was a lot worse.

"Ok. Be careful."

Shoyo agreed and thanked him again before Yamaguchi went back to his room to finish dressing.

* * *

 

Not long after, Shoyo re-emerged fully clothed and showered. He was using a towel to help dry his hair, which Yamaguchi noted, was remarkably flat when wet. It almost reminds him of a certain setter. Which sent shivers down the teens spine. His head should not have gone there.

Realising the rain wouldn't stop any time soon, the two decided to do the homework set for that day. Shoyo struggled a little but Yamaguchi was happy to see the help him and Tsukishima was giving him wasn't going to waste. Though, he sighed realising Kageyama wouldn't be studying at all while he was ill. Probably too focused on recovering for volleyball. His and Hinata's drive for the sport leaving him awe struck.

* * *

 

It was getting late and the storm was not letting up. If anything, it was getting worse. After telling Shoyo that he could stay the night, the other thanked him yet again and reached for his phone. Not really having anything to do, and knowing Shoyo wouldn't mind, Yamaguchi listened in.

"I'm sorry Mama, but I can't make it home tonight... Yeah, I'm staying with a friend... No, it's not Kageyama this time Mama... I'll try... She does?... Ok... Hi Natsu... Yeah, I'm fine... No, don't worry, Nii-Chan's a brave knight remember?... I know, I'm sorry... Mama will let you sleep with her instead... Of course you can!... Ok, I've gotta go ok?... I'll see you tomorrow, and make sure to look after Mama ok?... That's the unicorn rider I know!... Love you too Natsu... Bye... Ok Mama... I know!... Ok, bye, love you."

He hung up and Yamaguchi felt blessed. He was so happy he had nothing to distract him. The whole moment seeming too adorable to be real.

"That was so cute."

He muttered by accident. Shoyo's face turned bright red as he slowly turned to Yamaguchi. His mouth was wide as he went to say something but he quickly shut it. His brown eyes searching for the teasing inside of Yamaguchi's. When he saw none, he sighed in relief and smiled.

"Mama said thank you for helping me."

Yamaguchi chuckled. "Well, tomorrow you can tell her that it was no problem."

Shoyo's smile widened as he nodded. Then, Yamaguchi couldn't hold it anymore.

"What's a unicorn rider?"

He raised a brow in a way similar to how he had seen Tsukishima when he was mocking the ginger. Which caused the other to pout. But, that was forgotten when he answered the question. Pout replaced by a toothy grin.

"That's what Natsu is! We play Protect the Kingdom all the time and her character is a brave unicorn rider that shows the dragons what their doing wrong and helps the princesses organize tea parties."

He puffed his chest out, proud of his little sister. Yamaguchi couldn't help but chuckle.

"You two are really close huh?"

Shoyo nodded, smile turning sincere as he told Yamaguchi why.

"I'm her big bro, I have to protect her. Even more so since Mama's at work most of the time. I was supposed to help out tonight because it's Mama's day off but..."

He looked out of the window, scowling slightly at the rain and clouds. Yamaguchi sighed, feeling some sympathy for the teen. In an attempt to cheer him up, Yamaguchi jumped off his bed and pulled out a box from underneath.

Shoyo watched him with curious eyes. He lifted the box onto the table in front of Shoyo and smiled. Then, he opened it. Shoyo's eyes grew as he took in the sight. The box was filled to the brim with trading cards. Shoyo's eyes dazzled in awe.

"There are so many."

Yamaguchi grinned in triumph. The two sat, animatedly discussing the cards for a few hours. Not noticing the sky grow ever darker and the quick crackles in the clouds.

* * *

 

It was really late when they finally finished packing up. Shoyo having sneezed and reflexively kicking the table, sending the box and it's inside's flying. Yamaguchi lost count of the apologies that flowed from the ginger's mouth. He had said it was fine but the latter thought otherwise.

Yamaguchi placed the box back under his bed and checked the time. Though it was Friday, they did have practice tomorrow. He sighed before turning and leaving the room. He searched the house for at least ten minutes before finding a futon for Shoyo. In the meantime, the sky crackled and roared as flashes of light drowned out the rooms.

He went back to his room, futon to hand, and froze. Shoyo had vanished. Or at least, it seemed like it. He furrowed his brows and let his eyes wander the room. He gently placed the futon down, being a little startled as a frail voice called out to him.

"Y-Yamaguchi? That y-you?"

The freckled boy blinked. His eyes having landed on the shaking figure wrapped in his quilt as it spoke. He slowly moved forwards, eyes trained on the covers.

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

There was a long pause before Shoyo replied. His voice trembling as bad as his body.

"I-I-I'm f-fine. D-Did you f-find it?"

He stopped just by the bed, brows furrowed in concern. Clearly not believing Shoyo's bad lie. Who would fall for such a shaky response? Not him, that's for sure.

"Yeah, I did. I also don't believe you."

Shoyo's head raised from the quilt cocoon he had made for himself. A look of fear marking his entire face. Now Yamaguchi knew something was up.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'll b-be fine, I've do-"

As he was speaking, he was cut off by a flash of light and a loud clap. He jumped from his skin before burying his head in the quilt once more. Yamaguchi watched in disbelief. He didn't think Hinata had any fears. Just easily nervous.

He sucked in a breath before sitting down beside him. Shoyo tensed a little before relaxing. Then, another clap and Shoyo was tense again. Yamaguchi sighed. He felt really bad for the teen. He didn't know how to comfort him either.

"You know, Natsu hates storms."

Yamaguchi's eyes widened. "Then how do you cope when your mum isn't there?!"

There was a nervous chuckle before Shoyo showed himself again. This time removing more of the covers. He jumped at the flash and tiny crackle and continued to shake as he explained.

"Well, I-I'm the older o-one so, I k-kinda push it aside t-to protect Natsu. Once she's asleep t-though, I shake like a l-leaf."

He chuckled again and Yamaguchi felt a flutter in his chest. Even though he was this scared himself, he put his sister first. He wasn't one to predict the future but, he could see Hinata being a great dad.

An even louder clap had the ginger bury himself completely in the quilt once more. Yamaguchi felt so bad for him but, what could he do? He didn't know how to deal with this. He was an only child and had no practice. He gritted his teeth in self annoyance.

Then, a loud boom struck close by, quickly followed by a flash and another few mini claps. Shoyo squeaked as he tried to cover his ears with his tiny hands. Then, something hit Yamaguchi. An idea.

He leapt from his bed and ran down the hall. He knew his aunt wouldn't mind him borrowing these if it's for a reason like this. So, he grabbed her headphones and music player and bolted it back to the room. Along the way there was another terrifying roar of thunder and Yamaguchi subconsciously sped up his steps.

When he arrived back at the room, Shoyo was a shaking messing and whimpering. Quilt half forgotten as he did his best to cover his ears and block out the sound. Yamaguchi didn't need to see his face to know the other was crying.

As quick and as carefully as he could, he went and sat back on his bed. Then, he placed the headphones over Shoyo's ears, slightly startling the boy. He looked up to Yamaguchi with red, curious eyes and waited for him to finish.

Once the headphones were in place, Yamaguchi started the music. Unfortunately, his aunt didn't have any English songs on her music player. She did however, have music that tended to sooth Yamaguchi's nerves so, he used that.

As soon as the music started, Shoyo began to relax. His smile growing as he realised he knew the song. He looked up to Yamaguchi again with a bright smile. The latter's breath caught in his throat as a tiny, frail whisper escaped his friend.

"Thank you Yamaguchi."

He had said it a lot that night but, having it been said for something so important felt different. Made it feel more special. And Yamaguchi loved it. No longer did he need experience to help Shoyo in his time of need. Instead, he rolled on instincts.

With a tiny flutter in his chest, he pulled the shivering ginger closer and hugged him. Gently, he sent a hand to caress the orange locks that had gotten back to their wild state after drying. The other relaxed completely, and it wasn't long before he began to drift off.

However, before he was completely out of it, he leaned up and pecked Yamaguchi on the cheek. He didn't trust words at this point, and felt actions were better. Yamaguchi's face exploded into red. His freckled face showing both embarrassment and happiness.

He looked down to the peaceful bundle in his arms and grinned like an idiot. His chest continued to flutter as he watched the ginger breathe easier with the headphones on. With a bout of courage, and not much thought, he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Shoyo's forehead. The other squirmed happily before settling again.

Being weary of Shoyo, even though he is a heavy sleeper, Yamaguchi manoeuvred them both so they were laid down on the bed. He kept his arms in a protective embrace around Shoyo as the two slept through the storm. Happily rested for the day ahead of them.


End file.
